


Huggies

by Mntdewtop



Series: Baby Brooklyn. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Exhausted Bucky Barnes, M/M, Multi, Post Mpreg, Swearing, baby stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: A follow up series to Starting Over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up series to Starting Over.

There it was again. The wailing of a four day old baby. Bucky shuffled over to the crib in the other room. He picked her up proped her against his warm shoulder, brushing his hand over her tiny back.

"Hey baby, why are ya crying? I just fed and daddy changed ya." Bucky whispered turning on the soft light. She squirmed and screamed out louder. The ex-assassin moved her gently to her back in his arms, shifting on both feet left and right. Rocking them together.

This was beginning to be a routine. Bucky would make sure she was fed, changed, took her to Bruce at odd hours flustered and to be given a clean bill of health. Once Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Steve, Wanda, Sam or even Thor would hold her, she'd stare with her big blue eyes everyone knew she got from Bucky and drift to sleep. Bucky was still a little crazy from the labor hormones. Bucky started to cry along with his daughter.

Steve was still awake when Bucky got up to calm Brooky but got up to see why the crying hadn't stopped and now was joined with a all-to familiar weeping.

Steve saw his husband standing shirtless, barefoot, ratted hair and crying baby. "Let me take her Buck." Bucky pushed her on Steve's chest where she huffed once or twice and calmed down. "How bout' you move your arm and go finally get some sleep, baby. "

A few weeks ago they found if Bucky moved his hand just a little bit a tiny sound could be heard that would always rock Brooky to sleep.

"She hates me." Bucky whispered.

"James Buchanan Barnes. She doesn't hate you, she absolutely loves you."

"Yeah well why doesn't she fall asleep with me Alone? Because she hates me."

"Come 'ere."

Steve opened his unoccupied arm and closed it when Bucky filled it. A few seconds of Steve encouraging him only made his start crying again.

"She-She hates me! literally anyone could ho- hold her an' she's out cold. I'm a horrible father, Steve! oh my god! I just realized she could of been born like yo- you were. All sick and frail.  I could of killed her by being to stubborn to stay in bed. Maybe it's my arm. I would get it taken off if it ment she would love me. I bet she knows what I've done.

"Sweet Heart! You're being ridiculous. An infant couldn't possibly know what you did and you had no choice Bucky. She loves you so much! Here-here Bucky just hold your baby, don't be afraid . "

Steve turned Brooky to her side and snugly put her in Bucky comfortable arms. She was silently sleeping. "is it because I'm not a woman ? " Bucky asked so quietly Steve almost couldn't hear .

Steve loved lovingly at the pair, Brooky's pink cheeky face was pressed to Bucky's still solid chest. Bucky had his eyes almost closed. "No. lots of gay couples have children that are perfectly well rounded . I think it's just a newborn thing."

"Yeah, come 'ere punk." Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky again . 

"God, is she ever gorgeous."

"When she's not crying and screaming, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. "

"You ready to go back to bed?"

"Nah. I'm gonna watch the news, come join me?"

"Sure."

Bucky walked in to their bedroom and sat against the head board in the middle of the bed, still with Brooklyn. Steve grabbed a small blanket to put around his tiny sleeping daughter and pull the covers to both their hips . 

Bucky had the news volume low. the pictures flashing on the screen were Bucky in a wheelchair, till pregnant and Steve following behind.

" _shit._ " 

"No cussing around the baby. " Steve argued back. "Bucky, we're gonna have tell the public about her."

"But then HYDRA will know too."

"Trust me. They'll never get to her. Isn't that right, little love?" Steve slid his little finger in her fist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much!!! Comments are greatly appreciated : )


End file.
